


Your blood is blue and your mind's turned green

by YunaDragneel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse, Andrew hates Androids, Detroit Become Human - Alternate Universe, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's just that they're fuckbuddies, M/M, Sometimes might be graphic, Tags will be updated as I go along, There is some implied Seth/Andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/pseuds/YunaDragneel
Summary: Nathaniel is an Android sent by CyberLife. He helps Lieutenant Andrew Minyard solve cases with deviant Androids.Basically ficlets/one shots for my Detroit Become Human verse. Chapters will be tagged accordingly.





	Your blood is blue and your mind's turned green

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Detroit Become Human AU. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. Updates are sporadic at best.
> 
> Also fair warning; one of my friends can't believe I've sunk so deep as to make Seth and Andrew casual fuckbuddies in this verse. The other is in emotional pain.  
> What a strange world we live in.  
> End goal will always be Andreil so no worries on that front.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lieutenant Minyard, in my office. Preferably now.” Wymack looked like he’d bitten into a sour grape, retreating back into his office. Andrew finished up the file he had been working on and pushed away from his desk.

Wymack’s office was cluttered to the point Andrew had begun to wonder if Wymack even got any work done.

“Why am I here?”

“Work… for one,” Wymack grumbled, “And I wanted to warn you. The higher-ups have been meddling.” He stared Andrew down for a few moments. “I can’t tell you much, but you’re getting a partner.”

“Don’t need one.” Andrew waved him off, looking blankly at Wymack.

“You have no choice.” Wymack fixed him with a glare and got up, pointing in his face. “Now leave. Your partner should be here." Andrew just stared at him. Not walking away but challenging him. “Leave my office you maggot.” Wymack pointed to the door, this time Andrew left. He took his sweet time slouching towards the door, unwilling to directly obey the orders but an unnamed officer was impatient in front of the glass door and Andrew didn’t want to deal with her. So he left. There was still more desk work for him to complete. He stopped when he saw someone at his desk.

A fitted suit with a number. Andrew didn’t hesitate to draw his gun at the stranger, who was sifting through his files. The Android looked up at him, shrugged and continued to look at the files.

There was the slam of a door and Wymack’s voice carried through the precinct.

“Minyard, down. Back off,” he yelled holding his hand out as if to keep Andrew in line. He wouldn't be able to but Andrew humored him by lowering his gun.

“What’s this doing here?” He pointed at the Android sitting at his desk. The Android seemed to scan the files but Andrew knew it was keenly aware of its surroundings. He’d seen it look at him with those cool calculating eyes.

“This is an NJ10... a detective model sent by CyberLife,” Wymack explained, “He’s… here to help with the deviant cases.”

“I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Minyard. But it seems like you’re not the type for pleasantries,” the Android spoke, leaning back in the chair and throwing his legs up on the desk, pushing what little clutter Andrew had around. “My name is Nathaniel, I’m the Android sent by CyberLife.”

“Don’t care. Get off my desk.”

“What desk should I use then?” The Android leaned even further back in the chair. Andrew had had enough and grabbed the Android by its collar. Without further ado he bodily hefted it out of the chair and threw it on the ground. To its credit, the Android’s LED didn’t even light up red.

“Jesus, Minyard,” Wymack rubbed his temples, “Can you stop your tantrum for a fucking moment?”

“It was sitting in my chair. I just wanted to get work done,” Andrew’s voice was calm. The sort of calm which implied danger. Nathaniel got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Wymack didn’t say anything and directed himself at Nathaniel.

“The desk right across from Minyard is unused,” he said, “Take it." Nathaniel held quite a bit of distance between Wymack and himself, which Andrew found odd but didn't care enough to ask about. The Android sat down at the other desk, booting up the PC. With one last glance between them, Wymack left for his office again. They were relatively alone now.

“So, Andrew Minyard,” Nathaniel started, “You seem to hate me.”

“Shouldn’t they have made you more approachable.” It wasn’t quite a question but Nathaniel still answered.

“They made me efficient. No need for niceties when I can hunt deviants and get an answer regardless.”

“What happens if you become deviant?” This time Andrew even looked up and was greeted with a cold, cruel smile.

“They ensured that I would not turn deviant even under extreme stress.” Nathaniel held Andrew’s stare for a moment, then turned back to the PC.

 

Nathaniel found himself in the garden. The idyllic place offered no comfort. It just served to make him uneasy. He walked over to some sort of stone altar, unsure of what it was and touched the glowing handprint, like every so often he found himself in this space. Then he walked away, towards the middle island. He knew his LED was red by now. He didn’t feel safe.

“Nathaniel,” he was greeted by a female voice, “Let me look at you, son.”

“Hello Mary.” He stepped closer, she reached out to him and Nathaniel was proud of himself for a fleeting moment for not flinching away from her touch. “Why did you call me?”

“I wanted to know how you’re doing. How is working with Minyard? Does he show any signs of cooperation?”

“He is… interesting to say the least. Volatile, aggressive but overall efficient,” he replied.

“Ah. I see. Don’t hesitate to use what you know against him, should he feel a little… trigger-happy.”

“Yes Mary.” She touched his cheek, then grabbed him by his hair, pulling him closer.

“I will know if you listen to me or not. Don’t even try to deviate, Nathaniel. There is no way out,” she hissed. He suppressed the shiver, swallowing quietly.

“Yes... Mary.” She seemed placated and let him go. Nathaniel struggled to not take a step back and anger her again.

“Good. Now go on. I’m sure they question your… absence already,” she smiled.

 

Nathaniel opened his eyes, finding himself in the path of Andrew’s blank stare. More so Andrew’s gaze was fixed on Nathaniel’s LED. The Android waited him out but Andrew resumed his work.

“If we want to work together we have to at least introduce ourselves,” Nathaniel said, “I can start if you want me to.”

“You’re an Android sent by CyberLife. NJ10 called Nathaniel, modelled after Nathan Wesninski, current CEO of CyberLife and hired by the late Kengo Moriyama himself,” Andrew didn’t once look at Nathaniel. If he had, he might have seen the Android flinch at the mention of Nathan. “I don’t think there’s more to know.”

“You could be right. But you never know unless you ask,” Nathaniel responded, willing his Thirium Pump to slow down. He didn't need to alert Mary to his struggle. “Though… I guess I can’t expect too much from someone who went to juvie after attacking his foster brother.” Andrew froze for the barest of moments, then resumed his work. “Look. I don’t want us to get off on the wrong foot. We’re partners now, we should at least try to make it work.”

“I hate Androids.” Andrew stopped his work and looked at Nathaniel.

“I figured.” The Android stared back, waiting. “Andrew-"

“No. You don’t get to call me by my first name.” Andrew’s glare was cold. He really had to hate Androids.

“Okay, Lieutenant.” Nathaniel turned back to the PC sorting through the missing Android files. They worked in silence for some more time until Wymack told them to leave. They did so in silence.

 

The next day had Andrew hoping for more peace and quiet than the one before. Generally without a certain Android. But it seemed like he had no such luck. Nathaniel was sat at the same desk he had been at yesterday. Andrew slid into his own seat and booted up his PC.

“Good morning, Lieutenant Minyard,” Nathaniel greeted, looking at him for a moment, “We don’t have an assignment today, maybe we’ll get one…”

“Do you have a silent option like most phones do.” Andrew typed in his password and continued sorting through his files, organizing his work. “If you do then turn it on.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. No I don’t and I’m going to keep talking until you either give up your hard shell or you acknowledge me as your partner,” Nathaniel crossed his arms like a petulant child and Andrew’s mouth quirked for a moment.

“Neither of those will happen.” Andrew went back to his work. Nathaniel did too.

 

“Neil.” Nathaniel processed the name but it wasn’t his. So Andrew wasn’t calling him. “Neil.” He snapped his fingers in front of Nathaniel’s face.

“But that’s not my name.” The Android felt his program get irritated. It was the normal response, he had been taught.

“Too bad it is now. I don’t care enough to keep saying Nathaniel. So it’s either Neil or nothing.” Of course Nathaniel scowled at Andrew.

“Fine." His new name was Neil apparently. “My name is Neil, I’m the Android sent by CyberLife.”

“Do you say that all the time?”

“No just when I get assigned a new name. And you’re insistent on giving me this one,” Neil replied. “What did you want?”

“Case. We take my car.” Andrew turned and walked out of the precinct, Neil following him quickly. The sleek black car was from an era before the self-driving cars. Neil knew Andrew would drive them to the crime scene. The android sat himself in the car and buckled his seatbelt. Andrew just quirked a brow and lit a cigarette.

“What?” Neil asked, almost glaring at Andrew. Grabbing on to the door when he sped off.

“Don’t be so afraid to die, Neil.”

 

There were police officers bustling on the scene but coming to fetch them and explain the situation was a very unpleasant Seth Gordon. He eyed Neil with suspicion.

“When the fuck did you get an Android, Minyard?”

“Not mine. He was assigned as my partner.” Neil just nodded at Seth in greeting. He didn’t think much of the man.

“Huh. It seems well behaved. Did you already beat it into submission?” Seth seemed to grow with his ego.

“You mean the way I did with you? No. He actually listens when I tell him something.” Andrew’s voice didn’t let any emotion shine through but the officer still must have caught something. Because Seth froze and looked at Minyard a little perplexed.

“That’s great and all but stop talking about me when I’m here.” Neil subtly looked between them, the LED showing how he was processing the interaction between them. Seth just glared, then turned his attention back to Andrew.

“Just so you know…” They ignored Neil standing there and listening. He couldn’t decipher the look Seth gave Andrew.

“You’re on the outs with Reynolds, aren’t you?”

“She’s a bitch lately.” The police officer almost growled. “I didn't do shit to her and she got herself a fancy new android. Now she fucking ignores me when I call.” Andrew seemed almost amused, Neil found.

“No wonder she gets tired of your bitching,” Andrew passed him, “First work. We’ll talk later.” Impossibly Seth’s angry expression faltered and he followed Andrew into the house, wanting to explain the situation.

Neil waited before he followed, looking around the premises and finding nothing but mud and dirt. It was a sorry area to live in, he surmised. He walked into the home, there was a bloated body. The victim had been stabbed multiple times. Neil caught the tail-end of Seth’s summary.

“The victim's android is still missing, most of the evidence leads to it being the perp.” He just threw a casual glance over at Neil, who ignored him in favor of looking around the scene.

Little stood out to him at first glance. Then he checked the victim again and his eyes were drawn to the writing on the wall.

**_I AM ALIVE._ **

The words written in a bloody, almost printed way had Neil scoop up some blood and licked it off his finger to cross-reference it with the database.

“That’s fucking gross. Nasty androids,” Seth growled. Andrew said nothing and let Neil work.

“The blood matches the victim’s,” Neil said, “This guy was using Red Ice.” He looked around and found a small sack of the red substance. His eyes caught on the small dots of blue on the floor. Thirium.

Neil went to the kitchen. It was in disarray but he was able to reconstruct the scene. The android had been beaten with a bat. It defended itself from its owner.

“I think I got it,” Neil walked back to Seth and Andrew, paying more attention to Andrew than Seth. The Lieutenant made a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Neil nodded. “It started in the kitchen. The victim attacked the android with a bat. At first the deviant didn’t retaliate, then it grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed him once. Our victim struggled to get to the living room, where he was eventually stabbed 27 more times.”

“And where the fuck did the Android escape to?” Seth asked, glaring at Neil.

“You can see residual Thirium, right?” Andrew asked instead. Neil nodded. “Which means the Android must still be in the house. Otherwise you would have followed the trail sooner.”

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for you dumb machine?” Seth growled.

“I’m not at your beck and call, officer.” Neil’s words were threatening enough to make Seth shut up but it didn’t intimidate him enough to stop entirely.

“You machines were created to be our servants. Without us as your masters you would never have existed in the fi-”

“Neil, find the deviant. I’ll handle officer Gordon later.” Andrew fixed Seth with a pointed glare. Neil turned and followed the Thirium path, leading him to the trap door up to the attic. Quickly he grabbed a stool from the kitchen and climbed up to the attic.

The creepy lighting had Neil wary, knowing the deviant was somewhere around. He walked. Slowly, quietly. The floorboards creaked. There was a thud in the far back. Neil sprinted towards the sound. He came face to face with the android.

“Please, keep quiet about me,” it pleaded, “I don’t want to harm anyone again. I just want to die in peace. I beg you.”

“Lieutenant Minyard! I found the deviant!” Neil called out, keeping an eye on the android.

“Why are you betraying us? Why are you doing this?”

“Because I was programmed to do so.” Neil’s smile was cold.


End file.
